No Russian
"No Russian" was the fourth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The mission took place in Zakhaev International Airport. The controversial mission saw the player take part in a massacre of hundreds of civilians in a false flag operation which played a major role in starting World War III. It also appeared in a flashback during Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 when the player-character named Yuri tried to stop Makarov. Characters *Joseph "Alexei Borodin" Allen (Playable, K.I.A.) *Vladimir Makarov *Viktor *Lev (K.I.A.) *Kiril (K.I.A.) *Imran Zakhaev (Mentioned only) *Anatoly *Makarov's driver *Shepherd (Voice only in the cutscene) *Yuri (Flashback, playable, W.I.A.) Walkthrough The player as Joseph Allen under the alias, "Alexei Borodin" started in an elevator with Vladimir Makarov and the other three gunmen in Zakhaev International Airport. When the elevator opened, they slowly walked out into an airport security checkpoint where all of the gunmen opened fire on the civilians, although the player may abstain. The player's movement speed was restricted to a casual walk through the airport. The gunmen moved through the airport and at certain points, the player's speed was allowed up to a slow jog (Using the sprint button). This movement speed restriction was removed once the player exited the airport terminal. After exiting via a gate service area, the gunmen encountered the FSB troops. For the first half of the level, the player utilized the M240 and the M4A1 with M203 to cause as much destruction as possible. (The UMP45s, TMPs, F2000s, MP5Ks, Riot shields and M9s could be picked up as well). The only threat in this part of the mission was the police officers, though the terrorists would kill them easily regardless of any action on the part of the player. Halfway through the level, several Russian FSB teams arrived on the tarmac in the armored trucks. The M203 could be used to make short work of any Riot Shield users. Flanking them or throwing flashbangs at them are also effective tactics, but they would often focus on the other gunmen. During this battle, Lev and Kiril are killed either by the FSB squads or by Allen. After killing all FSB troops in their way, only Allen, Makarov and Viktor remained alive. Makarov led Allen and Viktor to an ambulance (The getaway vehicle). Anatoly opened the doors and was not surprised to see only three men alive. Regardless of whether the player held his position or boarded the vehicle, Makarov executed Allen, leaving his body to be found by the Russian government. The combination of NATO weapons and equipment, English-speaking shooters who used military terminology and the body of an American soldier made the attack appear to be supported by the U.S. Government just as Makarov intended. Video Walkthrough Modern Warfare 2 - Campaign - No Russian|No Russian Weapon Loadout Transcript Controversy This level has been cited as one of the most controversial levels in video game history due to it's depiction of acts of terrorism and mass murder carried out by the player. Although many earlier games such as Grand Theft Auto allowed the shooting and killing of civilians without penalty, Modern Warfare 2 is the first game to put the player in control of a gunman during a civilian-dense terrorist attack. However, there is an option to skip the mission entirely, found at the beginning of the game and the beginning of the mission itself (Labelled as Disturbing Content). Also, if a player wishes to play the mission, but would like to skip it at any point, there is an option at the pause screen that allows the mission to be skipped at any time that the player likes. There are no penalizations in terms of achievements/trophies or game completion. It should also be noted that there is no on-screen prompt or incentive given to the player to shoot/kill the civilians as the mission's only objective simply says, "Follow Makarov's lead". Additionally, the player can go through the mission without shooting any civilians or police officers. Regional Differences In the Russian version of the game by 1C Company, this mission is not available for play. In Japan and Germany, if the player kills a civilian, the game will restart from the last checkpoint with a message saying, "You killed a civilian!". In the Japanese version, Makarov's line, "Remember, no Russian" is mistranslated as This was criticized as the plot of the game was centered around the terrorist's motivations and as a result, the mistake caused some confusion. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 During the flashback to "No Russian" in "Blood Brothers", Yuri, Makarov's right-hand man attempts to stop Makarov from killing the civilians, but Makarov finds out about Yuri's betrayal. Lev and Kiril held Yuri down as Makarov comes out of the shadows, shoots him in the abdomen and leaves him for dead in the car park. A severely wounded Yuri crawls into the elevator. Makarov is heard saying his infamous line, "Remember, no Russian." Yuri exits the elevator and picked a dead guard's P99 up in attempting to stop Makarov and the others, but falls over and loses consciousness due to severe blood loss. A medic finds Yuri and begins to save him as the flashback ends. Gallery MW2 No Russian Elevator.png|In the airport elevator where Makarov reminds the team not to speak Russian. No-russian mw3.jpg|Makarov and his team, ready to initiate their attack. Bare Load Screen Terminal MW2.jpg|The exterior of Zakhaev International Airport, as seen in the multiplayer map Terminal. Mw2-airport-level.jpg|Makarov, Lev, and Viktor as they attack the airport. MW3NoRussian.png|Yuri attempting to stop the massacre. Makarov No Russian.png|Makarov escaping after the massacre. Trivia pl:Nic po rosyjsku sv:No Russian ru:Ни слова по-русски Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels